


Iron Man 2

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111
Kudos: 1





	Iron Man 2

MARVEL

Military trucks were the first to be shown as they drove in a line through a desert like area. The camera then panned to Ruby wearing a suit and black sunglasses in one of the trucks, holding a cup of whiskey and surrounded by soldiers.

"No ones allowed to talk is that it?" Ruby asked as a soldier looked at her then looked down "You can't talk?"

"No, you intimidate them." A female soldier who was driving the truck said.

"Good God, you're a woman." Ruby said and the whole truck began laughing.

Ruby was shown standing in front of the soldiers and behind her was a massive canyon. She gestured for missiles to be aimed and looked back at the soldiers.

"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Ruby asked.

One of the missiles launched towards the canyon.

"And I say." Ruby continued as the missile scrambled and became smaller missiles "Is it too much to ask for both?"

"I humbly present the Jericho."

The missiles exploded in a row at the canyon behind Ruby as she raised both her arms. The wind from the explosions managed to blow the soldier's caps off.

The soldiers clapped as Ruby raised her glass of whiskey.

"To peace." Ruby said.

Suddenly explosions rang around as most trucks exploded and Ruby's truck was being shot at with bullet holes appearing by her door.

A man in a white Fang mask was shown as Ruby was, now out of the truck, screaming as more explosions happened in the background.

Ruby was hit with an explosion point blank and it sent her flying back. Ruby was then shown unconscious on the ground.

"Ruby Rose." A man said as Ruby was shown with a bag being taken off her head. He face was covered in scratches as blood ran down the side of her head.

"Now you work for me." The man in a white Fang mask said.

Ruby was shown in a dark cave-like area as she was hammering down something near a furnace. She wore a tank top as the center her chest was now glowing blue.

"What are you building Rose?" A man asked.

Ruby approached the man who was writing, using metal tweezers. Ruby placed an iron mask on the desk in front of the man.

White Fang soldiers were shown holding guns as they looked at large doors in fear. There was one bang on the doors and it left a dent.

Another bang was heard as a second dent was made.

A large suit of armor burst out of the doors then the camera switched to outside of the base as everything exploded and burned. Ruby was shown flying out of the base as literally everything exploded.

The camera switched to the metal doors of an airship being opened as people were taking pictures and camera's flashed.

Ruby was shown with her arm in a sling and being helped down the airship ramp by Neptune.

"Your eyes are red." Ruby said as Weiss smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"Your tears for your long lost boss?" Ruby asked.

"Tears of joy." Weiss said "I hate job hunting."

"Yeah well, vacations over." Ruby said as he walked past her.

A beautiful house at a mountain was shown and the inside was much nicer.

"Welcome home ma'am." A voice said in the house as everything automatically turned on.

"Hey bring up the scanner, will ya?" Ruby said.

Ruby was shown typing in a technological lab, then she was shown being scanned.

Ruby was shown on a red carpet, in a suit as people took pictures of her. She was then shown side hugging Junior as they both looked at the crowd.

"What happened over there?" Junior asked.

"I had my eyes opened." Ruby said "I wanna protect the people!"

Ruby was shown putting on a iron mask as blue holograms were being shown to her. She was then shown wearing a red iron gauntlet, she aimed it at a target and it fired. The target exploded as Ruby's arm flew back as recoil.

Junior was shown meeting the man in the White Fang mask.

"A man with a dozen of these." The White Fang soldier said as he showed Junior the schematics for Ruby's iron suit. "Will rule all of Mistral."

Ruby was shown wearing two iron gauntlets and iron boots. The boots and gauntlets were rocket powered and Ruby was hovering over the ground. She flew a little bit to the right and landed with a thud.

"Yeah, I can fly." Ruby said.

Ruby was shown in a silver iron suit as shew flew out of her house into the sky and into the city.

"Let's see if this dog can hunt." Ruby said in her suit.

Ruby flew higher as one of the boots malfunctioned and she fell from the sky.

"Whoa!!!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby crashed through her ceiling, then the floor and landed on one of her cars as a fire extinguisher sprayed her.

"Ma'am the upgrade is complete." The robotic voice said.

"Tell you what, throw a little hot rod red in there." Ruby said.

Ruby was shown equipping her iron suit in an awesome way. As the suit finished being equipped, the tech in her chest glowed brighter.

"Damn." Neptune said.

"Good luck keeping up." Ruby said as the mask was put on and the eyes glowed blue.

Ruby was shown flying in front of two jets, she stopped and flew backwards, making the planes part. The two pilots looked between each other and saw that Ruby was gone, when she was actually under one of the jets.

Junior was shown in his own suit and it was very big. Weiss was shown in front of him, looking at him in fear.

Ruby was then shown being kissed by Weiss.

HEROES AREN'T MADE

THEY'RE BUILT

Ruby was shown catching a car that was flying towards her.

Ruby was shown fixing the suit as she was still wearing it.

"What's going on here?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Let's face it this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." Ruby said casually

Ruby was shown fighting Junior as he hit her with a car.

Ruby was shown being drowned.

Ruby was shown gambling then she was shown blocking bullets being fired off from Junior's suit.

"There's been speculation that I've been parading around a superhero." Ruby said to a crowd.

Ruby was shown doing a superman punch to Junior as he's suit exploded. A blue energy beam was shown in the middle of the city.

"I'm just not the-the hero type. Clearly." Ruby said.

A tank fired at Ruby and she dodged the shot. She raised her right arm and a small rocket popped up, the rocket fired and hit the tank.

Ruby walkedaway from the tank and it completely exploded.

IRON ROSE


End file.
